The present invention is directed to a bicycle display apparatus and, more particularly, to a display apparatus that can be attached to a movable component of an existing bicycle.
Display devices that display the shift position of a bicycle transmission by means of the position of an indicator needle, a rotating disk, or another such movable component have existed for some time. For instance, FIG. 7 is an example of a conventional display apparatus that indicates the shift position of a bicycle transmission. A shift knob 3 is attached so as to allow rotational operation to a position next to the grip 2 attached to the end of the right handlebar 1. Rotating the shift knob 3 operates the bicycle transmission via a gear change cable 4. The shift position of the bicycle transmission can be confirmed by means of a display device 5 whose display changes in conjunction with the shift knob 3.
FIG. 8 is a diagram of the members that make up the display device 5. A rotating disk 51 is provided inside the display device 5, and the rotating disk 51 rotates in conjunction with the rotation of the shift knob 3. However, the rotational axis of the rotating disk 51 is roughly perpendicular to the rotational axis of the shift knob 3. A plurality of detents corresponding to the shift positions are provided in the rotation of the shift knob 3. A plurality of numerals that indicate the shift position of the bicycle transmission are provided to the surface of the rotating disk 51, and the specific numeral corresponding to the detent position of the shift knob 3 can be seen through a window 53 provided to a panel 52.
FIG. 9 is another example of a conventional display apparatus that indicates the shift position of a bicycle transmission. With this example, the bicycle transmission is operated and the shift position is changed via the gear change cable 4 by means of a shift lever 31 instead of a shift knob. A display device 7 is provided at an intermediate position of the gear change cable 4.
FIG. 10 is a cross sectional view of the structure of the display device 7. The center portion of the outer cable 41 of the gear change cable 4 is removed, but the outer cable 41 is connected to a cylinder member 71 by a connection member 73, and the removed portion in the center of the outer cable 41 is covered by the cylinder member 71. The cylinder member 71 is made of a transparent material, and a display scale 72 is engraved into the outer surface thereof. An indicator member 74 is engaged by frictional force to the inner cable 42 of the gear change cable 4, and it moves in conjunction with the movement of the inner cable 42. The rider can confirm the current shift position of the bicycle transmission from the positional relationship between the indicator member 74 and the display scale 72.
Because the display component is small with a conventional mechanical display apparatus that uses a movable component, some riders feel the display is difficult to read. This problem is particularly pronounced at night. Also, the display configuration and the like of the display apparatus may not necessarily meet the requirements of the rider, and even if a rider does not like this display apparatus and wants to replace it, such replacement is not necessarily possible.